The Warlock who Lived
by Xerek86
Summary: When an ancient hero awakes to find the world in ruin he starts a journey to save it, Guided by his Ghost he will fight the coming darkness. Like his sister always told him he had a saving people thing. It would be easier if he could remember more then his name though. T for safety may change later
1. Prologue

**I don't own Harry Potter or Destiny though I do own copy's of both.**

**This is my first story in awhile and while the others aren't dead I lost my original planning for them and will have to go back and plan them again before I can continue with them.**

* * *

It had been 50 years since the war, 45 since his life went to hell, and finally the end was in sight the old man thought melancholy as he looked out the window in the high tower he was in. The end of the war everything seemed perfect the Dark had lost and though the Light had lost many dear friends they had prevailed and he had restarted his relationship with the girl he had at the time thought was his true love…. How naïve he had been.

Though the years after the war had seemed great he had started noticing things, small things that didn't seem to fit. The girl he married staying away later than she needed even with her career. His mother-in-law and her 'vitamin' potions, even his brother-in-law was acting strangely around his own wife one the old man's best friend, who had strangely become a stay at home mum against her spoken dreams. The realization seemingly came and went, but slowly he was noticing more and more, things like his children looked nothing like him that his wife looked at him with contempt and the his best friend had become almost mindless in obedience to her husband.

Then one day it all snapped into place and he had awoken that day 45 years ago to the truth and the horror that it contained, he had become a puppet, to his so called family, to his so called profession and the worst thing was that he was not the only one. He got up and dressed in his old battle robes, a gift from before the final battle from his honoree uncle who had died that day, scowling at how loose it felt and instead of using his old wand summoned forth his hidden one, one that even through all the manipulations could not make him talk about and apparrated to his friends house knowing her husband would not be there, not knowing his own wife had watched in horror as he left before rushing to the fireplace to try and stop what was beginning to occur.

At his friends place he discovered her just sitting in chair waiting for her children to return from their grandmother, and he collapsed in front of her tears streaming from his eyes " oh what have they done to you my sister" he cried at her uncomprehending face. Quickly gathering her into his arms he quickly apparrated away, just missing the husband and his own wife bursting in wands waving.

He reappeared near an old foes home not knowing who he could trust among his own so called friends and family. His old foe gave him one glance and ushered them in calling his wife, a healer of no small reputation. Quickly she had them move the woman he considered a sister to a bedroom and sent him and her husband away.

Hours later she called him to the room where his sister looked at him properly for the first time in years "I'm sorry she will not last long the damage they did to her cannot be healed, but here and now she is free and she will go to her next adventure as herself" the wife of his former foe consoled lightly before quickly leaving "thank you" his sister said very quietly "for what I was too late" he growled out furiously "no you saved me again, like you always do" she motioned to him and he knelt beside her taking her hand " I want you to do me one favor though, spare my children they knew nothing about what was happening, teach them right from wrong…. Don't let them become like the rest of their family!" They talked awhile more but by the morning she was gone.

He secluded himself for awhile appearing only long enough to take the children away while the family was looking for him elsewhere, and reappeared 2 years later to do war, a war that had raged on 43 years and had decimated their world even worse than the previous one, sighing the old man turned back to the room" are all the preparations done?" he asked "yes father everything's ready, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked quietly "yes, our side knows what is coming and have prepared for it. The fools will finally pay once and for all" he explained. His daughter looked down and he knew she was crying "I have taught you well, you and your brothers, just as you mother asked me so long ago" he said quietly "but why do you have to do this? Alone it will kill you", "but others would pay a much worse price, besides my dear I am already dying I have a few years left… a legacy of that family's last gift" spitting out the last few words like a curse "this will be a new beginning for you and the others and a final justice for those fools down there. Now go you have your own family to look after" he added quietly.

She hugged him then "I will miss you Father" she returned "and I you Rose" smiling gently. She let go of him and walked to the Fireplace calling her destination she left without a backwards glance know she would not go if she looked back. "Is this truly the only way?" a painting called out to the old man "yes Albus it is the wizards have become to self righteous, they believe they can do anything they want, I tried to stop this, but I failed in the end, this way magic will be able to recover and heal and when she is finally ready she will decide when We are ready for her gift once more until then magic will sleep for a better term and their idiocy will have died out" explained the old man "when the new ones come it will be up to you old friend to teach once more". The painting of Albus sighed "then I wish you luck and good journey my friend" the old man nodded once and left the room heading to the ritual circle he had prepared beforehand.

Starting the ritual he saw the current minster of magic and his fanatics try to enter the grounds futilely, smirking at them he continued his voice and magic rising showing that this was truly the most powerful wizard since Merlin. Soon the ritual reached the finale and in that instant he saw his sister there smiling at him and waving with his parents and then it finished releasing a huge wave of magic the swept the whole world cutting all humans off from magic and moving all that was magic away from the world to a plane of its own. As the magic steadied and the ritual circle disappeared he fell on his back looking up at the stars and smiled. And thus the Boy-who-lived, the Man-who-conquered, the Master of death, Harry James Potter died, a smile on his face thinking he was finally done… Goes to show even the old and wise makes mistakes right?

In an ancient forest a great distance from any remnants of civilization a small oddly shaped device was floating through the trees stopping only to send out a strange blue beam every now and again. It was oddly star shaped with and single orb in the middle with what looks like a glowing blue eye in its center mumbling to itself even though it had no mouth or speakers. It finally neared a clearing that seemed almost taken care of even though there was no one living for thousands of miles. It cautiously entered the clearing continuing to send out scans until it came about a single skeleton. Ancient programs started up and the device seemed hopeful. "Is it possible?" It muttered before releasing an energy field contained within the spikes of the star shaped pieces that surrounded the orb, pieces unlocking from each other as it did so, the programs reached their conclusion and it suddenly called out jubilantly "there you are"

It was dark and peaceful when he started to come aware and he just wanted to let himself sink back into that darkness but a voice kept calling to him "Guardian… Guardian?" it called, let me sleep he called out silently just go away. "Eyes up Guardian!" the voice called unrelenting. Finally he opened eyes everything blurring but slowly clearing as sat up and started to look around "it worked your alive" the device said slightly disbelieving, something inside felt extremely unhappy about the thought that he had been brought back from the dead but when he thought about where the that specific line of thought came from he couldn't discover it " you don't know how long I've been looking for you" the device continued, looking at it he noticed dents and scar marks in the star parts of the device. The device paused a moment to look around before continuing "I'm a Ghost. Actually I'm your Ghost. And you… Well, you've been dead a long time" pausing to look around again while the Guardian starts to flex his fingers "an extremely long time by the look of it. So, you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand. Luckily we are in No man's land and the fallen rarely come here so we are safe for now but we should find shelter soon" the device no Ghost seemed to fly around for one more look "hold still" it said before seeming to faze in to the guardian "don't worry I'm still with you" its voice came from inside his head "this way I can help you with directions and I will also heal you should you get hurt."

Slowly standing up the Guardian checks himself and notices that he is wearing grey boots, grey pants and a light grey t-shirt "I'm sorry about the clothes it was all I could create out of the materials at hand" the Ghost's voice echoed in his mind "its fine, they will do till we can get something better" he spoke out loud for the first time, his voice not sounding ragged at all "yes, though we should get you a weapon soon, the Fallen don't usually come here but better safe than sorry" nodding in agreement the Guardian wonders which he should head to when all of sudden something appears before his eyes startling him "sorry guardian that was just me creating a heads up display for you since you don't have a helmet that can do it for you, it will only work while I am like this though" his Ghost explained. Laughing slightly the Guardian replies "just warn me next time ok?" the Ghost is silent for a bit " of course, though I have a route we can take that will take us to a place where we can get some supplies, I may even be able to field weave you some armor if we can get the right mass. " It continued "show me then" the Guardian consented before starting to follow the markers the ghost put on his HUD.

As the Guardian was leaving the clearing and the silence settled, the image of a young woman appeared behind him glowing softly "good luck my Brother, though your journey may be long and extremely difficult, you will find true happiness upon it" she said fading quickly. The Guardian stopped and looked back "what is it?" his Ghost asked "nothing" he replied before turning to continue "just thought I heard something" and he started into the forest.

This would be the start of an epic journey spanning the entire world and even beyond, to retake what has been lost, to restore that which had been broken, and find what had been hidden.

* * *

**I was reading some of the new destiny fics (specifics include **Destiny of the Voidwalker by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer **and **Titanomachy by KhamanV. Both great reads), and was inspired to start my own (fueled by my own copy of destiny), and I realized that the perfect person to be a warlock would be Harry Potter. ****

**There it is, either the first chapter of an epic length story or a oneshot, still working that out. Read, Review you know how it works, useful advice will be used for fuel and flames will be fed to my pet Fallen. **

**anyway see you all soon **


	2. The First Step

**The Journey to a new Home **

**The First step**

They had been traveling for a while now, two or three hours at least, while getting to know each other, The Guardian learned about the world and about the last few centuries, about how humans had made it to Mars, and how they found the Traveler, about how with its help the human race entered a Golden Age where all things were possible and it all ended with the collapse, finally he learned of the last act of the Traveler, Who saved what it could and created the Ghosts to give the human race a chance to survive the Darkness.

The Ghost Learned the Guardian did not remember his past though past knowledge seemed to slip out making the Ghost believe the memories were there but that the Guardian would need time acclimate them.

"But you think I died even before they found the Traveler?" The Guardian asks jumping over a fallen log _Yes _the Ghost sent him through their current connection _the clearing alone predates the Mars landing by 50 years or more and you have been there just as long._

Humming to himself the Guardian wondered why only his remains were in that clearing and why they had been untouched for so long. He also tried to remember his name Harold Harrison or something, finally just deciding to call himself Harry since it seemed familiar _Guardian? _The Ghost asked _are you ok? _ As if sensing that Harry had decided something

"Yes everything is fine but call me Harry from now on" He replied _Harry why Harry?_

"It feels familiar even though I don't think it's my **True** name" Harry explained _ah maybe a shortening of your full name. That does make it easier to figure out you real name though._

Nodding Harry ducked under some low branches soon coming to small stream fed by the snow off the distant mountains "do you have a **name**?" Harry wondered suddenly, _Well no not really I am Ghost. That is both my name and description _the ghost replied as they followed it_._

"That won't do everything deserves a name of their own" Harry said determinedly _really? I for have never needed one_

"really and how many people did you actually speak to while searching for me?" Harry asked sarcastically _not many and I never needed to introduce myself to them…. I see what you mean but what name could I have_ Ghost asked quietly

Harry thought to himself for a while before thinking of a name "How about Qwydion" Qwydion_? Qwydion! What does it mean? _

"It doesn't mean anything I think, though I could be wrong, it is the name of a great wizarding Hero his full name is Qwydion fab Don and he was both Just and a bit of a trickster" He explained. _Hmm I think I like it I **am** Qwydion_ Harry could feel the elation from the ghost and smiled.

* * *

It was then that Harry saw something through the trees across from them. It was an old Hunters hut, "we should head over there, there may be something of use in there" while he starts looking for a crossing point because though the stream is not to large it is still too wide to jump easily and the water flowed very quickly.

_Agreed though I can't see any areas where it will be easy to cross. I have an Idea tho_ugh" demerging from Harry mid sentence "I think it's time for you to learn something of the gift you received as a guardian" Qwydion explains. It floated over the river "Inside every Guardian there is light; it is the Travelers gift to us the Ghosts and from us to you. It will heal you if you're, hurt power the Armor you will receive even the abilities you will learn, it guides us if we listen though guardians take a long time to hear its voice. Can you feel it?" As Qwydion continued his explanation Harry started to feel something moving in him, something warm as the ghost finished

"yes, yes I feel it, it feel warm and I can't really explain" Harry replied

"good some guardians take days to feel even that much, but for now focus and the light and then try to guide it to your feet once there jump slightly and push the light out of your feet, careful though to much and you will go flying" explained the ghost as he returned to Harry quickly merging with him again _I will monitor you while you try it_ he continued.

Nodding Harry focused and slowly guided the light towards his feet _good now gently jump and release it out of your feet _jumping lightly to get use to moving while holding the light Harry then jumped a bit harder also releasing the light just to knock his head into a branch and collapse onto the ground afterwards _a bit too much Harry_ the Ghost said chuckling slightly _but that was the right idea_

"now you tell me" Harry groused rubbing his head and getting back onto his feet

_ready to try again _Qwydion asked but Harry all of sudden started to run for the edge of the stream _ Harry what are you doing wait aren't you going to practice first wait, wait, wait WAIT! _ Qwydion becoming more panicked as Harry finally reached the edge and jumped pushing the light out of his feet and hurtling over it landing on the other side and rolling to lose some of the momentum finally rolling to his feet

"what's wrong Qwydion you seemed stressed" Harry chuckled.

Quickly demerging from him and turning and glared at Harry "very funny Harry, you almost gave me a glitch" grumbled Qwydion

"lighten up" Harry replied still chuckling "and a glitch?" he asked moving to the hut

"closet thing we can get to a heart attack" says Qwydion as he follows Harry into the hut.

"Anything useful here Qwydion?" Harry asks as he looks around

"maybe let me check" Qwydion replies as he starts to scan the inside of the hut soon exclaiming victory "here under the skins here Harry, there's a knife here" Harry quickly starts moving the skins away some of them almost completely rotted away before cutting himself on something sharp

"ahh" Harry exclaimed "it's still sharp" as he starts sucking on the cut on his finger

"hold out your finger, you will see another benefit of the light within you" Qwydion replies, shrugging he did so and noticed a small light under his skin " the light also heals you, though it depends on the severity of the damage and the strength of your light" Qwydion explained before merging with Harry again _now while I am merged with you I can improve the way the light heals you speeding it up slightly _as the cut quickly closed.

Harry nods while carefully lifts out the Knife _that is a very nice Knife it will be very useful later if you become a hunter _"a Hunter?" quizzed Harry _one of the three classes of Guardians though each class has three path it can take 2 normal ones and a final elite one, we will find out which one of the classes you belong to when we get to the city. For now though I think we should rest till morning we still have a while to go before we reach our first destination _"where is that" Harry asks as he starts making a resting area for himself _a place where we can hopefully find some weapons and mass for armor, one of the last bastions to fall during the collapse_

_It's called Fort Williams._

* * *

**_Well here it is the first official Chapter of WHL really sorry about the long wait but RL sucks. I had actually done most of the planning for this in march but when I heard about the changes happening to Destiny with the Taken King I decide to wait till it came out and see what the changes would bring. _**

**_Now to all who read the prologue and waited for this thank you_**

**_for those that reviewed, even more, and yes Hflores74 I do have something for his discomfort got it off a traveling vaultec salesmen a couple a days ago._**

**_Finally DLM4 thanks for the advice, if you have anymore feel free to send them my way._**


End file.
